digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure: A Tale of Two Heroes
A Tale of Two Heroes is a piece of fanfiction written by CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty. It centers around two DigiDestined (Matthew and Brittani) and their digimon (PrimitiveAgumon and Hakumon). It takes place in the Adventure universe three years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, during Digimon Adventure Tri. In this story, Digimon is a franchise with cards, video games, manga, and anime. Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 were both created to memorialize the Japanese Digidestineds who saved the Real World and Digital World. The second season ended two years prior to the beginning of this story. The Japanese DigiDestineds will not be featured in this season, but their digimon will appear in a special "movie" event at the end of the season. Characters Protagonists Matthew- A 10 year-old boy who loves digimon. He is very knowledgeable when it comes to digimon and he enjoys sharing his knowledge with others. Matthew is partnered to PrimitiveAgumon. Brittani- A 12 year-old girl who only knows a little about digimon. She is compassionate and doesn't want her friends to get hurt. Brittani is partnered to Hakumon. Village of the Ancients- A group of 18 Rookie level digimon with the ability to armor digivolve. After using any Digi-Egg once, they can call upon the Digi-Egg at will. Antagonists Volatilemon- A Rookie level digimon interested in cloning. He is unstable and easily corrupted, as symbolized by his clones being corrupted by a virus. Darakumon- Volatilemon's first viral clone. Darakumon was cloned from Hakumon and is somehow still connected to Brittani's digivice. Darakumon digivolves whenever Hakumon does and is used by Volatilemon as an indicator of the DigiDestineds' progress. Millenniummon- An acquaintance of Volatilemon. He is experienced in cloning digimon and helps Volatilemon to accept the viral clones and use them against Matthew and Brittani. Plot On Matthew's tenth birthday, he creates a digimon on his computer with the help of a website. Matthew, thinking he was playing a game, is surprised when a Digi-Egg comes out of the computer. At that moment, his friend Brittani walks in and two beams of light shoot into both children's hands and take the form of D-3s. The two children wait for the Digi-Egg to hatch before going to the Digital World, searching for Brittani's digimon. After it is found, the four of them return to the Real World. Soon, the DigiDestineds meet with Gennai, who explains part of the reason they became chosen children in the first place. Gennai also explains that he gathered all the Digi-Eggs from the Japanese DigiDestineds at a place known as the Village of the Ancients. They are informed that they should use the Digi-Eggs until they find their Crests. When Matthew and Brittani reach the village, they discover that all of the villagers have the ability to armor digivolve. The DigiDestineds decide to remain in the Digital World for the night, but as they sleep, a digimon named Volatilemon comes to the village and steals the Digi-Eggs and takes data from the villagers so he can clone them. Through their many battles with Volatilemon and his clones, Matthew and Brittani learn that their digivices are upgraded versions of the D-3. Their digivices have the same basic functions as all digivices and the D-3, but the digivolution function can now send extra data to digimon near the digimon connected to the digivice. These digivices are also able to store Digi-Eggs, eliminating the need for D-Terminals. Episodes The story can be found at this link. Writing has been delayed and postponed due to issues of time, as well as the fact that it takes place during Digimon Adventure Tri. New episodes will be added when my schedule allows it. Episode 1: The Two Heroes Episode 2: The Champion Episode 3: Haku's Turn Episode 4: Digi Armor Energize! Episode 5: To the Village! Episode 6: Ferocious Loyalty Episode 7: Courage and Friendship Episode 8: Goggleheads Episode 9: Love and Knowledge Episode 10: The Insect Brigade Episode 11: Power of Sincerity Episode 12: Digi-Surfers Category:Fan fiction